1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an armrest locking mechanism and an integrated bed having the same.
2. Background Art
When a caregiver transfers an aged person or a sick person who is bedridden (hereinafter, referred to as a care receiver) between a bed and a wheelchair, the transferring burdens the caregiver, and at this time, the caregiver may hurt his/her waist. Thus, a bed in which a part is freely divided and the part can be used as a wheelchair has been proposed (refer to PTL 1).
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of bed 1 in the related art. In bed 1, the care receiver on the bed surface of bed 1 can be easily transferred to wheelchair section 3 by separating wheelchair section 3 from bed main body portion 2. A pair of fences 4 of wheelchair section 3 can be used as armrests. When wheelchair section 3 is connected, fences 4 are removed from an insertion hole of wheelchair section 3 and moved to insertion hole 5 of bed main body portion 2 so as to be used as a side frame of bed 1.
Bed 1 with such a configuration can reduce a burden on the caregiver when the caregiver transfers the care receiver between wheelchair section 3 and bed 1.